A Card for Your Quote?
by FloofyFox
Summary: 'Ha, you should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir'. Well, a certain fox is out to make that proposition come true. Not without a little help with a friend of course... One-shot. COMPLETE


_"Ha, you should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir_!" the words rang through Nick's head as he tapped his pen on his office desk, thinking over that phrase that he had uttered on his first day on the force.

"Hey Nick can you not tap so loudly?" Judy called from the other side of the office, bringing him back to reality. Nick glanced over his shoulder at her, as he increased the tapping sound, making her ear twitch irritably. "Nick…!"

"Alright I'll stop. It's just that I have been waiting for you to finish for _hours_ and you haven't bothered to say if you are even close to finishing!" he complained, slouching against his chair as he heard his partner sigh. This really wasn't going to be a good day.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose _you_ have finished all of your statements, then? Handwritten and typed up ready for filing?" Judy challenged as she turned around from her laptop, looking over at the fox. His ears perked up as he smirked at her over his shoulder, making her groan in annoyance. She knew that smirk, and it meant trouble. Well, most of the time at least.

"You bet!"

"Alright, let me see that then," The grey bunny replied calmly, as she got up a walked over to his work bench, which was surprisingly, rather tidy.

"Okay, you can look, I guess," he replied, ear flicking a little as she looked at his document in front of him.

"Nick, you couldn't have done all of this in this amount of time!"

"But I did," he retorted, smirking even more as Judy scrolled down the file with his teal mouse, shaking her head in amazement. It was all neatly written, completely and utterly far from anything Nick would ever write, at least in the doe's eyes. He even had the decency to try and organize them all in paragraphs, with different headings and labels.

"You actually tried with this?' she breathed, stepping away from the laptop numbly as the fox smirked at her even wider, wiggling his eyebrows, as she kept glancing to and from him and the laptop.

"Aww c'mon Carrots, I know I might be difficult sometimes, but I do work when I need to," Nick drawled, leaning into his chair happily as he still had his friend lost for words.

"Then, what are you going to- what do you _want_ to do," Judy stuttered, as she saw Nick give her puppy eyes, making her sigh and leaning to one side.

"Fine. You can go,"

"Well, not quite what I wanted, actually. I want to do some more work," Nick replied thoughtfully, shocking the strength out of Judy as she tried to register what Nick had said exactly. It sounded like the last thing he would ever do, or even consider doing with his spare time, and they had just finished a decent case, with a lot of extra details as the hacker had the decency to lead them of the case with many different routes and links to different and random mammals.

"What?! You want to _work_? Nick are you feeling alright?" she asked, her eyes as wide as saucers as Nick nodded at her thoroughly.

"I have an idea of what to do," the fox replied, smiling the most innocent smile he could muster as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring expectantly at Judy to give the consent. He may never really ever listen to her, but in the end, she was the senior officer and it was her duty to approve any work Nick did until he graduated from being a Rookie, or as Nick put it, _newbie_. The doe's eyes flitted around as she thought about what other work they had to complete, but she couldn't figure anything that he could do. Yet.

"Weeeell, ok I guess. It wouldn't hurt for yo-"

"Thanks Carrots! I have a great idea of what to do for the pra- I mean work," Nick said scrambling for his laptop, grabbing his mouse on the way. Judy raised an eyebrow at his eagerness, however just shrugged it off as she returned to her laptop to continue with her work.

Whatever Nick was up to; it couldn't possibly be too bad.

Could it?

* * *

Nick smiled his extremely happy, can't-wait-to-get-into-mischief-and-cause-unnecessary-trouble smile.

It was time to do something fun.

Really fun.

For once.

 _Alright, let me think,_ he thought to himself as he tapped the top of his mouse, thinking back to his first day in the precinct. _I said, Bogo should have his own line of inspirational greeting cards. Well, why don't I_ make _him his own line of inspirational greeting cards! That'll work well…_

So with that thought the fox was off clicking on the Bird Documents, and clicking the 'card' style, which would help it to print out just like a normal, everyday card.

"Now, let's think," he murmured, staring thoughtfully at the blank document as his tail twitched, thinking over his boss's most famous quotes.

His gaze flickered over to Judy's back as some memories came swarming into his mind, of his first day at the ZPD. ' _We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox. Who cares?' 'Ha, you should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!' 'Shut your mouth, Wilde!'_.

 _Hmm, shut up, hey?_ Nick mused to himself as he returned to staring at his laptop. With a quick twitch of his fingers, he started to type on the document, hurriedly since he didn't want Judy to see. He kept glancing back, over his shoulder just to keep in mind her progress, and how aware she was of what he was doing. The fox had a _slight_ feeling that she may not necessarily mind what he was doing, or what he was up to. For, past reasons. But Nick was bored, and he just _had_ to do this.

Bogo's reaction would be priceless.

 _Bogo's Inspirational Greeting Cards_ was the first thing that Nick typed on the cover. He then guided his mouse over and started to decorate the card, with a light teal colour, and big letters in a different styled font.

 _Bogo's Inspirational Greeting Cards_

 _That's more like it,_ Nick smiled, as he clicked on the text box on the neighbouring page. In there he wrote;

 _Who cares_

"Perfect," Nick said, approving his own work with a nod.

"What was that?" Judy asked over her shoulder, as her ear twitched back to scoop in Nick's statement. Said fox swerved on his chair to look back at her, nearly sighing in relief as he realized she hadn't seen his document.

"Oh, just happy with my work is all," Nick replied as his eyes wandered around the room innocently. Judy just sniffed in reply as she returned her full concentration to her work, making the fox shake his head.

 _Alright, what next?_ He asked himself, as he tapped his claw once again on the mouse, leaning on his arm as he thought of everything Bogo had told him.

Remembering yet another good line, Nick copied the previous document, and then replaced the last line with _Shut your mouth!_

 _Well, it wasn't just me that he said it too. After all, Carrots did tell me that he told her to 'Shut her tiny mouth now',_ he reasoned, saving his two works of art in a separate folder, one that he used for his 'free time' things. We all know what he could possibly have in there.

Just as he clicked save, though, the fox had a great spark of an idea, which caused him to lean back in his chair, narrowing his eyes as the idea became a full bloomed plan. His ear twitched as the file finally saved, and with a sniff he finalized his plan, looking again at his best friend who seemed to just about finished with her work.

"Hey Carrots," he said casually, forcing himself to not try and exaggerate his display, staring at his friend through lazy eyes, praying she would buy his act.

"Yes," she said, turning around and leaning on her legs.

 _Fish snapped at the hook!_ Nick cried in his head, as he tried not to laugh at how she bought it. Instead, he swallowed it down and continued.

"Can I, maybe borrow your carrot pen?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as his tail swept the ground, eyes enlarging. However, Judy narrowed her eyes at his proposition, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at him curiously. _Maybe, she didn't fully buy it,_ Nick thought as he continued to act innocent.

"Why would you want to borrow it for?" she asked, trying to out-do Nick in the innocent department. It usually put him off, but not today. He was persistent.

"Oh, just want to record some, _important_ things," he said casually, slowly twirling his chair back and forth. His breath caught as Judy seemed to think over his proposition.

"Okaaay, as long as you _don't_ get into mischief," she said thoughtfully, slowly taking her pen out of her belt and flicking it back and forth in the air. Nick's eyes followed it desperately, making Judy muffle a giggle. He was obviously going to do something she didn't approve of, but it was usually worth it and just a harmless prank on one of their fellow comrades. Mainly poor Clawhauser, with his perky attitude.

"Thanks rabbit!" he hastily grabbed the pen, and sprinted out of the office, making Judy blink once, then twice, to realise he was off with her pen to who knows where.

"Oh Nick…"

* * *

Nick sauntered up to the reception desk, where Clawhauser was gossiping with Tenrick, one of their hyena officers, about gazelle's possible 'relationship' with one of her tiger dancers, which has started a mild controversy.

"And I heard his name was Derrick! I mean, who likes that name certainly not me!" the cheetah said, slightly jealous at his 'shot' with the famous pop star suddenly gone.

"Hey Benji, what's up!" the vulpine cried up at the receptionist, who looked down at the fox who's paws were tucked deep within his pockets, concealing the carrot pen, waiting for his victim to be approved.

"Did you hear about Gazelle's relationship?!"

"Yeah, it's covering the news and all of the media. Sometimes I wonder if that's all people care about now, and the Night Howler case was just a thriller to them," Nick replied, leaning against the desk, trying to look inconspicuous, eyes flitting around the room where all the police officers were just standing around and talking, or eating their lunch before one of their shifts.

"Well, everyone is saying how it's almost as bad as you and Judy- well, not that you're in a relationship or anything," he said hurriedly, answering Nick's raised eyebrow and unenthusiastic face.

"I for one think it's sweet how she doesn't care about inter species relationship!" Tenrick sighed, looking into the distance at nothing in particular.

"But still!" Benjamin protested.

"Hey, if she had a relationship with _you,_ it would be the same as her relationship with the tiger! You're a _cheetah_ , a big cat like that tiger. If you don't approve of that, you don't approve of a relationship between you and Gazelle!" Tenrick shot back indignantly, making Clawhauser mutter a 'but still' under his breath.

Feeling this get a little awkward, Nick decided to make his point.

"Hey Benj, do ya know where Bogo is?" the red mammal asked, as unobvious as he could muster.

"In his office watching Gazelle, where else?" Tenrick scoffed, beating the cheetah to the punch.

"Predictable," was all Nick said, as he quickly patted Clawhauser's paw. "I'm sure it's just a set up for the media to have something to report on. You'll get a date with Gazelle one day, don't worry Benj," he murmured, proceeding to walk off in search of his prank victim.

Clawhauser sniffed at that, as Tenrick awkwardly patted his sympathetically on the back, not sure how to support the cheetah.

* * *

"Hey Bogo, have a minute?" Nick called out, as he heard some music played in Bogo's office. Tail's Don't Lie by Gazelle (?). He walked into the room, as if he were walking into his own house, perfectly welcome and _not_ containing his angry boss at the rude intrusion.

"Wilde! How many times have I told you, you need to _knock_ before you _walk in here_!" Chief Bogo seethed, as he quickly turned his phone off.

"Nice to see you too buddy," he waved it off, seating himself in the chair in front of Bogo's giant desk, at least to him.

" _What_ is it that is so important that you barge in here?" he asked under his breath, clearly trying his best to battle the voice inside his head saying to strangle Nick and be over with the torture. The more calm and civilized part told him otherwise, and obviously won the argument as Nick put on his most serious face, which looked sincere, at least in Bogo's view.

"I just came in to tell you that the statements are done for that hacker case, and that Judy should be done very soon," the fox said, uncharacteristically serious.

Bogo looked on, unamused at the useless announcement.

"Do you think I care?" the buffalo asked in a gruff voice, as Nick released the little button on the carrot pen.

 _Sentence number one,_ he chanted silently in his head, as Bogo went into a slight fury of rage.

"This isn't as important as a serious burglary of a baby's berries!" he bellowed, unaffecting the fox who sat there, looking at him smugly.

 _Sentence number two._

"You would have been in a _world_ of trouble if the report _hadn't_ been transferred!" Bogo cried, making Nick nod in understanding, which shocked the police chief to say the least.

"I understand, I'm not as important as the next thing over," the red fox said in a sad resignation.

"Not as important as the next _bug_ over," Bogo hissed, as Nick released the button for the final time, trying so hard to pull down his trademark smirk that was bubbling at the surface of his lips.

 _Sentence number three. Aaaand that should be good enough. For now,_ the fox thought, as he sat up straight, pulling his paws out of his pockets.

"Well I guess I should be leaving," Nick stated, sliding out of the chair.

"Get out of my sight before I start to think over that badge of yours!" the chief yelled after Nick's departing rear end, as the door clicked shut behind his fizzy tail.

"Arg, that fox is a nuisance," the buffalo lamented, turning his phone back on to scroll through his playlist of Gazelle's top hits.

* * *

 _"Do you think I care?"_

 _"This isn't as important as a serious burglary of a baby's berries!"_

 _"Not as important as the next bug over,"_

All of the phrases recorded on the miraculous carrot pen transferred onto Nick's awaiting computer, as he glanced over at the entrance of his office, wary for Judy's arrival. The bunny had, as predicted, finished before Nick had gotten back, and had said to Nick she was going on a walk around the ZPD to stretch her legs after sitting down so long typing up their statements and reports. Nick had approved, thankful that he could do his work without glancing over his shoulder at the bunny, who was behind his back at all points of the day. He was so far in his plan, he really didn't want to be caught before the grand scheme had wrapped up a fruited.

"Come on, load load load!" he whispered to the computer, as the transference read '89%'.

"Ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five, ninenty-six" he muttered under his breath, as the loading sign finally flashed a 'completed' sign before disappearing, the mp3 files of Bogo's catch phrase visible. Nick rubbed his paws in anticipation, unplugging the pen's cable from his USB slot.

It had taken him a while for searching through Judy's drawers to find the little cable, but the fox had a hunch she kept it in a work drawer considering it might have information and evidence from a case. So, being the cautioned mammal she was, she had kept it with her pens and extra paper, separate from any other cables in case of emergency.

"Typical," Nick had murmured, plugging the carrot pen in, as the device had installed it to his computer.

"Nick, I'm back!" a voice said, as a door closed shut with an audible click. Said fox froze, remembering his still had the recordings on the pen. He hastily saved and closed the files, and started deleting the records, trying to muffle its sound, as the soft footsteps of bunny paws approached ever closer. He clicked and clicked, several times, until he couldn't hear anything but static.

Just in time.

Judy walked around the corner, smiling at her best friend who tried not to look to out of place after his frenzied deleting.

He sat in his chair, staring lazily at his blazing screen, going through random files (not the mp3 ones) to try and send off a natural aura. His ears twitched as Judy walked up to him, looking over his shoulder, looking for her carrot pen whilst peeking at his activity sneakily.

"Are you finished with my pen yet?" she promptly asked, as Nick stayed silent for a couple of seconds more.

"Yuuuup," he said, popping the 'p' as Judy took it from the desk, glancing inquiringly at her partner. He took a quick peek at her, as she didn't move from her position behind him, making the fox a little impatient.

"What's wrong, Slick, got something to do?" she smirked at him, as she caught sight of his flitting eyes and nervous posture.

"No, just want to finish my, _work_ ," he said, trying not to stutter, at her accusing stare.

"Mhm. Well, I'll leave you to it, then," Judy winker at him, and jumped off, making the vulpine gulp. He knew she was onto him, so the fox had to a little more careful. That wink told him one thing, and it was 'watch out or your plan will crash' and she could crash things hard. As he had learnt when they had first met, so now Nick took extra caution, as he snuck over to the opening, and peeping around the slightly opened door, making sure that the bunny had gone before he made his call excitedly.

"Hey Finnick, bud, it's me. Listen, do you remember that mammal we came across by the name of Josh Fargnam…? Yep, the card maker. Yes, that's him. Oh don't ask why, I just need him to finish some, _work_ of mine. Meet me at Sahara Central, yeah the park. He moved to the Rainforest District?! But he's a zebra! Oh well, yep the Jungle Gym Cafeteria. On it, see ya there!" the fox hung up, quickly throwing a look over his shoulder warily, making sure no uninvited ears dropped in on his phone call. When Nick felt safe and sure he was alone, he grabbed his jacket, phone and glasses and sauntered out of the office. He looked to his right, proceeding to go left, out towards the reception desk and then to the main door and entrance.

 _No one'll miss me, surely,_ Nick thought to himself, as he pushed through the doors, throwing a last look over his shoulder, catching Clawhauser talking to a grey ball of fluff…

* * *

"Mhm, thanks again!" the foxes left, swaggering along the side of the street as they casually talked, catching up with each other.

"Soooo, what's these cards yo want 'im to print an' create?" Finnick finally asked, as Nick took a quick look down at the fennec fox, who was trying his best to not look to interested. To the normal eye his face told them he was uninterested, un-caring, and certainly angered easily if anyone provoked him into trying to care or listening to them. However, to Nick, he looked as if he was itching to find out, considering he hadn't brought Judy along with him, making the small fox suspect he was up to no good. Classic Nick…

"Just work," the auburn mammal said nonchalantly. _Two can play at that game._

"Uh, don't sound like work ta meh," Finnick retorted, as they turned into a small side street.

"Well, in my respect it is," Nick stated, as he clicked the street light button. A couple of cars came zooming past, most likely racing. Too bad Nick didn't have any mode of transport.

 _Nah, I'll let 'em slip._

"Yo, earth ta Nickman!" Finnick yelped, catching Nick's attention as he glanced back down, just realizing Finnick had started talking again. Oops.

"Yeah, I'm back," the red fox rolled his eyes, as Finnick glared at him. They crossed the busy street, with a lime car just screeching to a hault before slamming into Nick, with said fox not even flinching. Finnick ducked under a giraffe's moving body, as he started talking once again.

"I said, just tell what it is because I might as well know. Officer Fluff prob'ly knows!"

"Eh, she wouldn't like it,"

"In that case, I will," Nick peeked down at his friend, who was looking up at him seriously, intending to find out whether Nick told him. The vulpine sighed, slowing his pace so Finnick didn't have to run to catch up to him.

"I'm making greeting cards for everyone at the ZPD. Happy?" Finnick scrunched his face up at this, his deduction being completely different to the end result. The small fox had imagined Nick to be trading bootleg DVD's with Weaselton or something! Not making fairy cards for wimpy officers!

"And fuzz won't like that why?" he asked, deeply unimpressed at how soft his partner had become.

"Ehh, Bogo supplied the statements," Nick said weakly, trying not to laugh at the result of his prank.

"So what, yo hustling greetin' cards now? That has _gotta_ be the best!" Finnick laughed at his own joke, finding himself hilariously funny. Nick, however, didn't seem as enthusiastic as his partner, as he pulled Finnick from a crazed goat who nearly trampled the smaller fox. This made Finnick shut up, the honey fox coughing into his fist, looking a little meekly up at his friend.

"It's a prank, and I just don't want Judy to stop it," the red fox explained, as they continued back on to the street, turning a corner where a herd of oxen just flooded around the foxes.

"Ahhh, Bogo _didn't_ contribute to these cards then," Finnick cackled, as Nick rolled his eyes to the skies.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I've gotta go and email those cards to Josh. See ya round Fin!" Nick started jogging down, as he neared the sky trams. The quick way to Zootopia, and the quickest way to get back to the ZPD and cover up his whereabouts. He just reached the sky trams, and managed to catch a carriage by himself instead of that very shifty looking armadillo.

 _Time for action._

* * *

"Mr Nicholas P. Wilde?" a panda asked, looking down at his board.

"Uhh, hang on a minute, I'll get him," Judy promised, lightly closing the door and making her way to Nick's bedroom.

 _What are you doing you sneak fox?_ She asked herself, as she rapped lightly on his door.

"Come in!" was a muffled reply, as Judy walked into the bedroom. It was still quite messy, despite Judy complaining and whining how he should clean it at some point, with clothes strewn all over the floor, bed, and even a lone navy sock on top of his cupboard.

The suspect of the crime was on his laptop, scrolling lazily throw things on Pigtrest, pigging some photos to his profile.

"Uhm," the bunny coughed, as Nick looked over at her, then eyes back to the screen.

"What's up, Carrots?"

"I don't know, but I know what's _outside._ There's a parcel for you, Nick," At that, the fox perked up, ears eyes, tail, everything. He uttered some quick thanks as he zoomed out of the room, his chair left spinning and Judy left blinking, mainly in surprise at how fast the fox could be.

"Hey what's up panda buddy!"

"Are you Mr Wilde?"

"Alive and breathing, and not getting younger" they fox replied smoothly, eyeing the parcel that was held in the bear's outstretched paws. Taking his que, the panda continued.

"I'd like you to sign here for your parcel, please," the panda indicated, holding out his clipboard and a pen. The fox quickly took it, resting the board on his knee and leaning down to quickly scribble his signature, then handing it back to the bear. They exchanged items, as Nick looked down at the package, giving it an experimental shake. He was rewarded with the soft rustle of some cards.

"Thanks bamboo!" Nick quickly shut the door before the panda's protest reached his ears softened to a muffled yell by the door at the nickname.

"What's that Nick?" Judy asked inquisitively, making Nick look up from his parcel.

"Uh, just something from, Finnick," he replied, tilting the box towards him so that Judy couldn't see the true sender.

"Mhm," was her only reply, as she walked over to plop on to their couch, switching on the TV with one flick of her fingers.

"Welp, if you excuse moi, I will be in my room," the fox edged away, towards his room. When Judy didn't respond, he ran off, making sure to lock his room on the way in. He placed the parcel on his bed carefully, and then zoomed over to his IFur Laptop. He went to his music files, and started to play his favourite playlist, on speaker, a little bit loudly.

 _Just so she doesn't hear anything. Just in case,_ he thought to himself, remembering his friend's supersonic hearing.

With that, he opened the first card.

* * *

"Here you go, Clawhauser! This one is for you," Nick said, handing the cheetah a pale yellow card with emerald swirls.

"Awwww thaaaaanks Nick! That's so sweet of you!" Benjamin squealed, taking the card from Nick's outstretched paws. The fox smiled, as he nodded toward the cheetah happily. The vulpine walked off, shouting a quick "Have to go now Benj, see ya around!" with the soft reply of another thanks from the receptionist.

"Wow Nick, that was really sweet of you, giving everyone cards!" Judy said, walking up to him with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Carrots. Yeah, I felt like doing a nice act, so I typed them up on the laptop and then emailed them to a guy I knew who made them," he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee as they walked towards the lounge room.

 _3, 2, 1 aaaaand._

" _Do you think I care?!"_

 _"Not as important as the next bug over!"_

 _"This isn't as important as a serious burglary of a baby's berries!"_

All. Over. The ZPD.

Every card had been filled with one 'special' audio file, containing one of Bogo's lovely greetings. Not and officer in the ZPD didn't have one, and with Nick specifically timing when they should open it, he told them to wait so or so minutes, so that they opened each one of his fabulous cards at the same time.

"Sorry I didn't get you one like there's, Carrots. I have a special one for you," the vulpine reached into his bag, and then handing Judy a card before she could start complaining about the prank.

"Aww Nick, I love you so much!" she cooed, prank aside.

The bunny opened the card, and saw a beautiful pop-up picture of a carrot with a police badge and hat.

It read:

 _Dear CarrotCop,_

 _It's me, your fox here. Yeah I wanted to give you something special, after everything you have done for me, so whilst I did this prank I would like to take the time to say thank you for everything._

 _You have been so kind to me, and the first to tolerate me, so thank you._

 _I would be lost without you, and I know I may not be able to say it out loud, but thank you._

 _I hope you liked this card, and everything._

 _~Your Dumb Fox, Nick_

"Oh Nick! That was beautiful! Thank you so much!" the bunny said, leaning over and giving her friend a quick hug around the shoulder.

" _WILDEEEE_!" a giant yell ripped through the ZPD, vibrating every small piece of furniture or cop.

"GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE OR YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU POKED THAT NOSE OF YOURS INTO THIS BUILDING!"

"Welp fluff, that's my que to scat. See ya around!" Nick saluted as took a final gulp of his coffee, throwing it into a garbage can and then dashing off to who knows where. The important thing was that he was heading _away_ from the raging police chief.

 _I_ hope _I'll see her around, at least,_ the fox swallowed, as he raced through the entrance, with a thundering buffalo hot on his heels.

Maybe it _wasn't_ as good an idea as the fox thought after all.

* * *

 **Heeeey everyone! What is UP?**

 **Okay, so yeah,** ** _this_** **just happened. Heh, to be honest I was planning to write this for a** ** _long_** **time but only just finished it, and of course as you must have picked up it was inspired by Nick's jibe at the end of the film at Bogo, saying 'You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir!' so hence I brought that to life.**

 **This was really more of just a fun light-hearted one-shot but I added some fluff, for any WildeHopps shippers or just platonic love for people like me who don't ship that as a couple. Either way, I tried so that both groups got something out of it.**

 **So over all, thanks for reading, please write a review down there, somewhere, and thanks for reading.**

 **Floof Out!**


End file.
